1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with all metal shell, and more particularly to a coaxial connector with an all metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant of the present invention has three patents about electric connectors. One is Taiwan Pat. No. 373,827 entitled “CONNECTOR FOR COAXIAL CABLE”. The connector comprises a base seat made from a metal material and a single or a plurality of hollow tubular shell(S) is (are) installed at the front end thereof and a plurality of accepting grooves having the same number as the one of the tubular shells are passed through to the rear ends of the base seats from the front ends of the tubular shells. An insulating tube is located in each accepting groove and a signal terminal is disposed in the insulating tube, the insulating tube, the signal terminal and the hollow tubular shell are coaxial. Please refer to FIG. 1. Outer threads 3 are disposed on the hollow tubular shell 2 at the front end of the base seat 1 are used to engage with the inner threads of the connector being matched with them. This connector with hollow tubular shell 2 on which the outer threads 3 are disposed is generally called TNC connector.
Another is U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,443 entitled “ALL METAL SHELL BNC ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR”. As FIG. 2 shows, a connector has a metal shell 10 with at least one positioning hole 11 disposed therein and a BNC terminal 12 is accepted in each positioning hole 11. A metal cover 13 is attached on the bottom of the shell 10 so that the BNC terminals 12 and the lead wires 121 extended from the rear ends of them are accepted in the space defined by the shell 10 and the metal cover 13. Therefore, the consuming rate of the transmission signal power of the BNC connector can be lowered, the interference resulting from the electromagnetic wave can be reduced so as to enhance the quality of the signal transmission of the BNC connector.
Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,840 entitled “AUTO TERMINATION PCB MOUNT CONNECTOR”, in which insulators 15, a spring plate 16, conductive plate 17, resistor 18 and metal jacket 19 are installed in a casing 14. The metal jacket 19 is pressed tightly from the receiving groove of the casing 14 toward the inner side of the casing 14 to contact and press the resistor 18 against the conductive plate 17. A fixing element 141 is associated at the outside of the casing 14; the connector is caused to be in conjunction with the printed circuit board by inserting the fixing element 141 into a groove in a printed circuit board. The spring plate 16 keeps contacting with the conductive plate 17 in a normal state. The spring plate 16 soon contacts with an inserting end of another connector and is separated from the conductive plate 17 without contacting it if the inserting end of another connector is inserted. When the spring plate 16 and the conductive plate 17 contact with each other, an output signal transmitted to the spring plate 16 can be transmitted back to the ground of the PC plate through the conductive plate 17, the resistor 18, the metal jacket 19, the casing 14 and the fixing element 14 so as to form a close circuit. The circuit in the connector according to the patent can be allowed to have a better filtering function through the resistor so as to reduce the electromagnetic wave interference problem caused from the signal output from the spring plate and lower the loss of the power output. A raised pin 142 disposed at the front end of the casing 14 in the patent is used to combine with a corresponding indented groove in another connector. Such kind of connector is generally called a BNC connector.